


Who are you?

by starshipslytherin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Canon Compliant, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshipslytherin/pseuds/starshipslytherin
Summary: After Palpatine tried to kill him, Ben Solo is faced with a strange, yet somewhat familiar figure whose intention is to get him back on his feet.Aka Ben finally gets to actually talk to his real grandfather, which both parties DESERVE.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ben Solo, Anakin Skywalker & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 134





	Who are you?

_Ben_.

Ben let out a raspy exhale. He couldn't feel his body. He couldn't move.

_Ben_.

The same voice again, more clearly this time. It was familiar. Ben tasted salt and iron.

"Who are you?"

Ben's voice felt too heavy for his throat.

_Who are you?_

"I'm Ben."

_And?_

"And what?"

Ben lifted his head. The muscles in his stomach were shaking from the effort it took to hold the position for just barely two seconds.

_You have always known._

A tall young man stood at Ben's feet. He wore Jedi robes, but Ben had never seen him before. Ben's head collapsed back onto the ground.

"Who are you?"

_I tried to reach out to you. Many times._

The blue Force ghost paused to take a few steps away and sat down on a rock two metres to the left of Ben's head.

"Why?"

_Why. Why now, Ben? Why is it now that you can see me, for the first time?_

"I don't know."

_It's the first time you answered._

"It's the second time you're telling me that."

_Palpatine tried to control you. His influence is powerful, but can be shaken. You escaped it._

"Not on my own."

_You made the decision. That's what matters. That's why you're talking to me now._

"Am I dying?"

_Nothing really dies._

"Who are you?"

_Who are you?_

"Not this again."

_Why did you come here, Ben?_

"I was pushed down a hole."

_So I saw._

"Must be funny to you."

_Depends. If you hadn't fallen, at least you wouldn't be lying in all this - sand._

"Right. I hate sand."

_Tell me about it._

"So. Are you just going to keep me company until I die?"

_You're not dying, Ben._

"I'll die eventually, since I'm bleeding and I can't move."

_Who says you can't move?_

"My broken bones?"

_Who says they're broken?_

Ben's answer was a heavy sigh.

_The Force is strong with you._

"Now it's stronger with Palpatine."

_Not anymore. But Emperor Palpatine wasn't the only Palpatine. There is another._

"I came here for her. Now she is lost, like me."

_Who says she is lost? Who says you are?_

Ben felt frustration swelling up in his insides.

"I do. I say so now. It's the end. Happy?"

_You should be saying something else, then._

"Like what?"

_You are a Jedi, Ben. Like your mother, like your uncle, and your -_

"My grandfather. You're my grandfather, aren't you?"

The Jedi's young face broke into a smile.

_I am._

"I'm sorry. I wish I could do this."

_She needs you._

"I know."

Anakin got up, slowly stepped towards Ben, and held out his hand. Ben lifted his fingers, then his hand, his forearm and upper arm. His shoulder was burning.

When he touched his grandfather's hand, warmth spread inside his body, strength. Anakin pulled him onto his feet. For a second, they stood facing each other. They were the same height.

"Thank you."

_I didn't do anything._

It took a moment or two, and the Force ghost nodded his head one last time and then faded from sight.

Ben turned around and began to climb. There was no more pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for the sand joke. I have a part of my brain that is responsible for idiotic things and sometimes I let that part get its way.


End file.
